Aikotoba
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Even if the hatred cursed towards my very self. I'll do everything for the sake of Kaname-sama. This words of love will always remains for Kaname-sama. [A KanaHana fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**AIKOTOBA**

**Chapter 1**

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

* * *

Aku mengintip keluar jendela dari tempatku berdiri, menangkap silaunya matahari yang menyusup lewat sela sela gordeng kain tua yang menutup kusen seluruhnya. Jalan di depan gerbang terbuka lebar, seperti akan digelar karpet merah ditengahnya. Sedangkan di sisi kanan kirinya terdapat puluhan gadis menunggu—seperti lautan manusia.

Lalu suara teriakkan para _fangirls_ pun mulai merayap ke dalam telingaku.

Mereka—berisik—sekali.

Namun aku yakin para _guardian_ di akademi ini pun takkan mampu menutup mulut mereka.

Tak apa sih. Lagipula, bukankah itu menyenangkan untuk wajah mereka yang berteriak histeris ke arah kami, mengagumi kecantikkan dan ketampanan dari siswa siswi elite _night class_ yang menghuni asrama ini, dengan binar mata yang sebegitu gerlapnya menghiasi setiap langkah kami berjalan.

Kurasa aku akan tertawa memikirkan itu.

Karena mereka sungguh tampak lemah.

Tetapi di samping itu juga, aku senang melihat fansku yang berkilauan, melambai ke arahku, memberiku hadiah. Aah—kau tahu itu. Aku merasakannya, gejolak yang membuat seberkas api tersulut dalam diri ini.

Tak ada yang lebih cantik daripada seorang wanita yang tersenyum ke arah orang yang ia sukai.

Kau setuju?

Begitu gerbang dibuka, kami para murid night class langsung melangkah maju mengikuti pemimpin kami, si presiden asrama bulan, Kuran Kaname yang dengan gagah, berkarisma berjalan melewati garis gerbang yang memisahkan antara _dunia luar_ dengan dorm kami.

Aku sungguh tak tahan! Ingin sekali menyapa kalian, wahai bidadari ceria yang tak hentinya berkerling ke arahku! Mulutku langsung terbuka, mengeluarkan sapaan yang membuat mereka makin terpesona.

"Konnichiwa—! Meski sudah sore kalian para gadis masih bersemangat sekali ya!"

Dalam waktu singkat mereka membalas—berteriak.

"KYAAA! KONNICHIWA, IDOL-SENPAI!"

Dan dalam waktu singkat pula aku mendengos meremehkan dengan tampang like-a-boss.

Sementara yang lain hanya tetap berjalan.

Menyapa sih iya—tanpa ada kesan _excited _sama sekali. Mereka hanya tersenyum kecil. Di barisan kanan ada Takuma Ichijou—wakil dari Kaname-sama yang tampak berbunga-bunga. Di sisiku Akatsuki—sepupuku dengan tampang tak peduli melewati para gadis yang berusaha menyapanya. Sedangkan, di belakang ada orang-orang cuek yang tetap berjalan, bahkan tanpa senyum sekalipun.

Oh ayolah, hal seperti ini tak mampu kau nikmati saat tua!

Aku melirik dua orang dengan tampang mencolok—berusaha mengendalikan kegilaan para fans yang hendak menerobos ke garis depan. Mereka adalahYuuki Cross dan Zero Kiryu yang keduanya _dipungut_ dari luar lingkungan sekolah. Mereka punya masa lalu tersendiri, dan keduanya memiliki masalah dengan Kaname-sama.

Aku tahu—

Tapi tak persis tahu.

Yang hanya kupikirkan adalah Yuuki-chan menyimpan rasa terhadap Kaname-sama sedangkan si rambut kelabu Kiryu itu membencinya.

Kurasa mereka bertiga terlibat cinta segitiga—dan kuyakin Kaname-sama keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Aku mendukung sekali itu! Aku mendukung Yuuki-chan berada di pihak kami dan melihat Kaname-sama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Segalanya demi Kaname-sama.

"Hanabusa, bisa tidak kau berhenti seperti itu? Kelamaan tingkahmu membuatku gila," sambil berjalan, Akatsuki menyenggol lenganku. Aku hanya melirik ke arahnya, "Kau tak mengerti, ini semua perlu dinikmati, Akatsuki!" balasku—bangga.

"Terserah kau, lah," ia pun mengalah.

Sampai beberapa menit kami berjalan, teriakkan mereka sudah mulai teredam oleh pepohonan rimbun yang membatasi pinggir jalan setapak.

Akatsuki tampak menghela nafas—membuatku penasaran.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku, tak bisa menahan rasa untuk ingin tahu. Entah mungkin saja jawabannya sepele.

"Bebas. Aku lelah tiap hari berhubungan dengan gadis gadis gila itu," mengerutkan dahi tampak pasrah, Akatsuki berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Eeh?! Kau tak bisa bicara seenaknya begitu mengenai mereka!" merasa tak terima, aku mulai membalap langkahnya yang terasa semakin cepat. "Kita harus menghormati mereka!"

Baru saja lawan bicaraku itu angkat mulut untuk membalas, kami terpotong oleh Takuma yang mencoba melerai. Ia menepuk bahuku dari belakang, spontan membuatku tertarik.

"Kalian… tampak seperti ingin bertengkar, hm?" ujarnya setengah membisik. Takuma tersenyum diatas mata emerald-nya yang tertimpa remang sinar matahari. Aku hanya mengibaskan tangan, "Tak mungkin! Iya, kan, Akatsuki? Hanya sedikit perbedaan pendapat!"

Akatsuki mengangguk, lalu menarikku untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau tahu kita sudah seperti kembar," Akatsuki melengos.

"Akatsuki, kau pengertian sekali!"

Lalu selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah tawa kecil kami berdua.

* * *

Malam sudah sepenuhnya memakan langit yang semula terang. Bulan sabit sudah menggantung menggantikan matahari yang telah kembali ke peraduannya.

Aku hanya duduk terdiam sambil membolak balikkan helai kertas dalam buku tua yang tak jelas apa isinya—merasa bosan. Pelajaran tak kunjung mulai, dan itu membuat dahagaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Andai saja tak ada peraturan untuk meminum darah manusia di akademi ini…

Bokongku terasa kram untuk duduk berlama-lama di kursi ini.

"Akatsuki, temani aku yuk," aku berjalan ke arah Akatsuki—cepat, menepuk punggungnya dengan cukup keras. Ia takkan menolak dan aku tahu itu.

"Kemana?" tanyanya setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku di sampingnya, dengan mata berbinar, penuh harap. "Keluar. Bosan sekali disini, mau mati rasanya," kugerakkan tanganku—mengibaskannya.

Apa kataku? Ia takkan menolak, kan? Tanpa bicara sepatah kata lebih banyak, Akatsuki ikut berdiri, berjalan keluar bersamaku. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat itu memang takkan pernah terasa.

Sambil melewati koridor yang sepi, mendengarkan derap sepatu kami berbenturan dengan lantai kayu, aku mulai membuka pembicaraan dengannya. Bukan pembicaraan yang wajar sih…

Tapi setidaknya menghibur, bukankah begitu?

"Ne, Akatsuki, kau pernah merasakan darah pureblood?"

Rangkaian pertanyaan yang terlempar dari lidahku seketika membuat ekspresinya berubah—kaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak wajar, seperti terkesan kenapa-tiba-tiba-kau-tanyakan-itu-padaku. Dan jawaban yang kudengar hanyalah, "Kau gila, tentu saja tidak," yang diucapkan olehnya dengan nada datar, namun sedikit berteriak.

"Masa? Kau tahu, kan, honor sekali jika kau bisa merasakan darah pureblood itu seperti apa," aku merengganggkan tanganku ke atas, merasa sedikit pegal karena menegangkan punggung sedari tadi.

Tetap berusaha santai, aku melanjutkan, "Aku yakin nanti Yuuki Cross itulah yang bakal jadi penyicip darah pureblood paling beruntung milik Kana—"

..

..

_**PLAK**_

..

..

"Kurasa kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Aido,"

Mulutku tak sanggup bicara apa-apa lagi. Bibirku seperti terkunci ketika satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kananku. Setelahnya, aku hanya diam. Kaname-sama muncul mendadak di hadapan kami berdua—tanpa ekspresi—dan karena itulah aku tahu ia marah.

"Ka-Kaname-sama," gumam Akatsuki—terbata-bata.

"Kain, kembali ke kelas. Aku harus memberi sedikit penegasan tentang apa yang semestinya dan tidak semestinya vampire seperti kalian katakan mengenai pureblood,"

"Lalu, Hanabusa…"

"Lupakan dia. Cepat kembali, pelajaran seharusnya sudah dimulai sekarang,"

Aku melirik kecil ke arah Akatsuki yang tengah bingung. Di satu sisi ia ingin menemaniku untuk menjalani hukuman itu, tapi di sisi lain atasannya secara langsung memerintahkan dia untuk segera _enyah_. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja aku tak bisa membiarkannya terjebak dalam jerat kedua pilihan tersebut.

"Pergilah," bisikku.

Akatsuki sempat menoleh ke arahku, melemparkan pandangan apa-maksudmu. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku saja—sesuai mauku.

"Saya permisi, Kaname-sama,"

Dan hening.

..

..

..

"Katakan padaku. Perkataanmu barusan, jelaskan maksudnya kepadaku,"

Kaname-sama membanting sekian banyak buku yang ia kumpulkan dari belakang pintu, membantingnya ke atas meja kerja yang terletak di seberang pintu. Wajahnya tampak datar—ekpresi yang biasanya ia pasang—lebih kaku dari Akatsuki, ditambah tersirat kekesalan di bola mata coklatnya.

Aku masih tak bisa bicara. Dipojokkan dengan suasana dengan atmosfir yang tak jelas seperti ini—pokoknya kaku. Aku mengerti sekali, tak ada yang bisa membuat saat seperti ini mencair dan membuat tawa—paling tidak senyum terlepas. Dan sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam—berdiri membatu seperti patung di taman—tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun meski ditanya.

Kecuali jika batinku sudah cukup tertekan karnanya.

Aku menunduk.

"Kenapa dengan mulutmu? Kurasa tadi kau bisa bicara dengan begitu lancar,"

Aku masih diam—berpikir dalam kesunyian.

"Aido, jawab aku. Kau mau kuhukum, hah? Kau tahu, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Sepertinya kau memang minta ditampar untuk kedua kalinya hari ini,"

Kaname-sama berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan aku tak mungkin bisa mundur atau mengelak. Rasanya pasti akan perih begitu tamparannya mendarat—lagi. Tapi, jika aku menjawab pertanyaannya sekali pun, Kaname-sama selalu punya celah untuk dimasukki dan itu akan jadi alasan baru untuk menambah hukumanku.

"Kau bicara seakan darah kami begitu mudah untuk didapatkan. Dan masalah Yuuki, apa urusanmu?"

Begitu mendengar kata Yuuki, entah kenapa katupan bibirku terbuka begitu cepat. Tak bisa menahan suara dan kata-kata yang melesat terpeleset keluar dari lidahku, aku hanya bisa menyesali akan jadi apa nanti hukuman yang kuterima.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat anda bahagia bersama orang yang anda cintai. Yuuki-chan ingin anda miliki, bukankah begitu? Mohon biarkan saya membantu! Saya akan melakukan apa saja agar Kaname-sama bisa bersamanya!"

Kalimat terakhir begitu cepat—agak pahit rasanya dilidah untuk kurasakan. Suasana kembali hening, tanpa tamparan dari Kaname-sama yang kuduga akan sampai di pipiku sebelum rangkaian kalimat kuselesaikan. Kaname-sama hanya menatapku—samar.

"Cepat keluar,"

Begitu dua kata tersebut terdengar, aku hanya terkejut tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Maksudnya—bagaimana dengan hukumanku? Benarkah Kaname-sama melepaskanku begitu saja? Tidak mungkin kan? Pasti ada sesuatu—sesuatu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk ini. Keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran, cepat,"

_Berubah pikiran? Anda… sebenarnya kenapa?_

"Terlambat. Moodku memburuk,"

Terjerat dalam kebingungan—antara harus bergegas keluar atau diam di situ sampai Kaname-sama memberikan hukuman yang pantas untukku, aku memutuskan untuk diam saja—90 persen karena takut—tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan Kaname-sama padaku…

..

..

_**GRIP**_

"KHAA—Ka-kaname-sama…?!"

Nafasku tercekat—telapak tangan Kaname-sama yang besar tergenggam membaluti sekujur leherku—mencekikku hingga sulit mendapat asupan udara untuk bernafas.

"Wajahmu membuatku muak—Aido,"

* * *

_Itu kau sebut dengan rasa peduli?_

_Dimana ada rasa peduli seperti itu?_

_Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu, kan?_

_Seperti Ruka yang ingin menjadi pengisi lubang di hatiku—_

_Seperti yang lain yang ingin tenar di kerajaanku—_

_Katakan apa maumu_

_Kau bodoh_

_Bodohbodohbodohbodohbodoh_

_TANGAN KANAN BODOH!_

* * *

..

..

"_Semua kulakukan hanya untuk—_

—_Kaname-sama,"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aikotoba**

**Chapter 2**

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

* * *

_Dalam kepercayaan, terdapat rasa benci_

_Kesal, amarah tiada batas_

_Yang perlu diungkapkan_

_Namun, menyusun kata benci itu—_

_Tak mudah._

_Rasanya begitu—_

_Tak mudah._

_Karena ada kepercayaan_

_Karena aku percaya_

* * *

"Hanabusa… Maaf, aku sama sekali tak bisa menemanimu,"

"Lupakan itu. Aku butuh tidur sekarang,"

Begitu menapakkan kaki di kamar, aku langsung berjalan cepat—meskipun sempoyongan—ke arah kasur yang tampak sangat nyaman. Kubiarkan tubuhku jatuh di sana dan menikmati waktu ketika selimut tebal memendam wajahku.

Akatsuki berdiri di tepi jendela, memandangiku dengan pandangan iba, meskipun aku tak perlu dibegitukan. Ia masih memakai kemeja hitamnya, lengkap dengan jas dan celana seragam sekolah. Sepertinya ia menungguku. Tak bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri sih, toh hanya beda 2 jam sejak bubar.

_Hanya 2 jam._

Akatsuki duduk di tepi tempat tidur—meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya di kepalaku—mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang dasarnya memang sudah berantakan. "Berhentilah menjadi anak kecil, Hanabusa," bisiknya.

Ada nada khawatir dalam caranya berbicara.

Dan itu membuatku nyaman.

"Hentikan, ah, Akatsuki. Aku tau apa yang harus dan tidak harus kulakukan," aku tergagap merespon—dengan cepat beralih ke posisi duduk dan menghentikannya melanjutkan aksinya. Aku benci ketika rambutku disentuh.

Namun jika Akatsuki yang menyentuhnya—itu beda soal.

Kehadiran Akatsuki di saat-saat tak mengenakkan bagiku selalu memberikan kesan tersendiri. Ia sudah lama menjadi sosok sahabat—sepupu—sekaligus kakak untukku. Bagaimana tidak? Kita berdua tidur sekamar, jika berjalan berdampingan, kemana-mana selalu bersama—kecuali ke toilet pastinya.

Aku tak mau dibilang _gay_ hanya karena itu, tapi… Aku juga tak mau menolak sensasi rasa yang begitu menenangkan saat Akatsuki ada untukku.

"Kau tidak ikut kelas kan semalam?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak di kelas kalian, aku dapat kelas privat yang menyiksa sekali. Ditambah aku dapat kelas khusus setelah kalian bubar—kelas tambahan. Karena itulah rasanya aku ngantuk setengah mati," jawabku—kembali berbaring.

"Kau beruntung hari ini libur. Tidurlah sepuasmu," tampak wajahnya tersenyum meledek disertai kekehannya yang sama-sekali-tidak-lucu. Aku melirik sinis, namun tak terlalu dihiraukan olehnya. Ia segera menanggalkan pakaian yang masih utuh ia kenakan, menggantinya dengan celana bahan—dan membiarkan dadanya terekspos begitu saja.

Akatsuki memang tak terbiasa memakai baju saat tidur ya.

"Oh, dan—kenapa kau tak tidur duluan?" aku memotong aksinya. Perlahan ia menoleh, bingung. Kenapa kau tanyakan itu? Bukankah jawabannya jelas? Begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang pandangannya lemparkan.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Aku menunggumu,"

Sekilas itu tampak seperti rangkaian yang biasanya seseorang katakan pada kekasihnya. Namun sekali lagi harus kukatakan—ini beda soal. Akatsuki itu sahabatku, orang terdekatku. Semua mungkin terjadi jika ini melibatkan kami berdua. Angin seakan menerpa wajahku ketika jeda yang cukup lama menghampiri. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti menungguku.

"Kurasa yang anak kecil itu kau. Tak bisa tidur tanpaku, eh?"

"Jangan bercanda. Cepat ganti pakaianmu, ayo tidur. Katanya kau ngantuk?" tukasnya cepat. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiankah, batinku tertawa. "Ha, kau benar. Aku perlu tidur. Perlu sekali,"

Bergegaslah aku mengganti bajuku dengan piyama tidur. Akatsuki tampak sudah pulas begitu selimut menimpa tubuhnya. Ia jauh lebih imut jika begitu. Memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu sadar bahwa aku sendiri tengah ngantuk berat.

"_Oyasumi_, Akatsuki,"

Lalu aku pun ikut terlelap.

..

..

"_Bau darah..."_

"_Ya, kau benar—tapi—siapa?"_

"_...darah siapa?"_

"_Dimana Kaname-sama?"_

"_Di sa—tunggu! Dimana dia? Hanabusa, kau melihatnya?"_

"_Kaname-sama? –dan darah ini. Itu—ah, aku tak tahu,"_

_**Jangan tanya aku—aku tak mau tahu.**_

..

..

Siang hari yang panas, bisa dibilang masih terlalu pagi. Entah apa yang membawa orang-orang kurang kerjaan ini ke sini. Mereka memintaku untuk membuat—melakukan sesuatu—atau apalah itu, aku tak peduli. Aku bahkan tak ingin tahu siapa mereka ini.

"Aku nggak niat kerja di siang hari begini, ngantuk sekali. Pulang sajalah," tukasku, merasa lelah dengan perbincangan yang tak ada habisnya ini. Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tak memohon lebih karena jawabannya akan sama—tidak akan.

"Eeh—tapi…"

"Astaga sudah kubilang kan. Pulanglah, pintu keluar ada di sa—"

Ketika tanganku mengarah ke arah pintu, pintu itu terbuka. Dan, wah! Tebak siapa yang datang?

"Permisi, anggota kedisplinan sekolah,"

"Yuuki-chan?"

Kurosu Yuuki—si gadis yang membuat Kaname-sama jatuh cinta ini. Biar kutebak, ia pasti datang untuk menjelaskan hal tempo hari. Sudahkah aku bilang? Aku langsung berdiri—ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengusir orang-orang tak jelas ini pergi.

"Lihat? Aku kedatangan tamu yang penting! Pulang sana, ayo cepat pulang," dengan bersikeras membuat mereka enyah dari gedung ini, aku mendorong mereka sampai keluar pintu. Lalu dengan segera menutupnya.

"Silau…! Aku jadi bete gara-gara mereka," umpatku—jengkel. Yuuki hanya menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya, seakan memang di depannya ini bukan seorang vampir yang berbicara. "Ano, maaf menganggu," tuturnya sopan.

"Nah, daijoubu. Ini gara-gara mereka. Lagipula, semua sedang tidur, untuk apa kau kesini? Apa kau ingin memberikan darahmu padaku?" niat bercanda, aku merangkul Yuuki dengan tampang berbinar—memang bercanda kok.

"Ti-tidak! Aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu ke Kaname-senpai!"

..

_**...**_

..

Jangan. Aku tak bisa menyampaikan gejolak ini sekarang—belum saatnya.

"Ooh, baiklah lewat sini," Aku melangkah naik—melewati anak tangga satu per satu dengan cepat sambil menguap tak jelas.

Yuuki menggumam. Sebuah gumaman yang masih bisa kudengar jelas."Kau ingin mengantarku? Tu-tumben…" Ada nada tak percaya ketika ia mengucapkannya. Karena memang jarang sekali aku mengantarkan langsung tamu sepertinya ke tujuan mereka sendiri. Biasanya aku ajak memutar asrama dulu—agar mereka jengkel dan akhirnya malah pulang.

Setelah dipikir cukup lama, permasalahan malam itu masih berbekas sekali. Dan itu membuatku ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"Dia hanya baik baik kepada_mu_—" kutekanan pada dua huruf terakhir yang terlempar perlahan dari bibirku. Kepadamu—kepada Yuuki. Ya, hanya kepadanya seorang Kaname-sama bersikap berbeda. Lebih baik—lembut, dan hangat, "—dan yang lain—kami—hanya menuruti," lanjutku, samar-samar merenyit.

Aku melirik raut wajahnya yang sedikit berubah dari sudut mataku.

"_...darah siapa?"_

Dan akhirnya menangkap sesuatu.

Ada dua titik kecil yang disembunyikannya dibalik kerah lehernya.

Dan itu tampak lumayan jelas dari tempatku melihat.

"Yuuki-chan, itu bekas gigitan siapa?"

Hanya dengan sergapan cepat, ia melemparkan telapak tangannya ke lehernya—berniat menutupi bekas gigitan tersebut. Padahal siapapun tahu aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya, dan selanjutnya?

Ah entahlah. Buat apa juga aku bertanya.

"Nah—tak ada gunanya mengelak," tukasku—sebelum Yuuki bahkan bisa membantah. Aku melangkahkan kaki cepat—melesat ke arah Yuuki yang belum sempat menaikkan kakinya ke anak tangga. Bersamaan dengan itu, sensasi dingin menjulur dari tubuhku—turun, dan akhirnya membekukan seluruh bagian tangga yang kusentuh.

"Kaname-sama—beliau siapamu?"

Sebesit keyakinan muncul di gurat matanya—sebelum akhirnya ia berani berbicara balik dan menjawab dengan nada tinggi. "Kaname-sama itu penyelamatku 10 tahun yang lalu ketika aku diincar para vampir yang gila darah!"

Dan sekali lagi perasaan menusuk itu sampai padaku.

"Oh. Jadi pernah ada kejadian begitu," jawabku—simpel.

Lebih tepatnya agar wajah datarku itu bisa menopengi atas segala yang sesungguhnya kurasakan.

Apa ini—entahlah. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Amarah, cemburu—?

Yang pasti rasanya pahit—membakar.

"Lalu untuk membalas Tuan Kaname, sudah sepantasnya kau memberikan seluruh darahmu untuk beliau, kan?" lanjutku. Meski rasanya—perih.

..

_Apa yang sedang kau ucapkan ini, Hanabusa?_

_Nyatanya—_

_Nyatanya kau menginginkan tuanmu, kan?_

_Tapi kenapa—_

_Apa maksudnya rambu hijau yang kau berikan ini?_

_Kepada orang lain?_

_Hey, kau menginginkan Kaname Kuran, bukan?_

_Kau menginginkannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu lamanya._

_Tapi kenapa, Hanabusa?_

_**Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?**_

_**Kenapa—**_

_Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya?_

..

..

"Suatu saat lehermu ini akan ditusuk oleh taring Kaname-sama.. Kau akan mendengar darahmu mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Ya, kau akan merasakannya,"

Aku menyeringai—diluar.

Berteriak—di dalam.

"Seenaknya—aku—"

"Malu? Kau malu?"

Yuuki tampak tergagap—seperti tak dapat membantah.

"Atau bagaimana kalau aku membekukanmu dan membawamu ke tempatnya?"

..

..

_Satu hal yang sepantasnya orang lakukan untuk orang yang dicintai_

_Adalah membuatnya bahagia_

_Meski artinya untuk melepasnya_

_Meski artinya untuk merelakannya_

_Bersama orang lain_

_Yang lebih pantas pastinya_

_Tapi kau tahu—_

_Rasanya sungguh membakar dari dalam_

_Perasaan itu membunuhmu perlahan_

_Membuat gila yang merasakan_

_Menusuk—mengguratkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam—_

_Sampai ke ulu hati—dalam—dalam—_

_Dan akhirnya kau akan pingsan menahan_

_.._

_.._

Untuk membayangkan Kaname-sama yang memiliki Yuuki-chan seutuhnya.. Bagaimana menurutmu? Api itu membara—campur aduk meluapi dan menggores isi dada ini.

Meskipun begitu aku memaksa untuk mendorong diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau kalah—kalah dari hawa nafsuku sendiri, kalah dari gemerisik suara yang membisikan kata-kata lemah padaku.

_Diriku_ ingin mundur, tapi _aku_ tak mau...

"Aido-senpai—kau kenapa sih?!"

Yuuki mengangkat tangannya, siap mendaratkan tamparan sekeras apapun di atas pipiku. Sekejap aku berpikir—siapa peduli? Toh, pipi ini memang sering ditampar.

Apalagi oleh Kaname-sama.

"Hentikan, Yuuki,"

Sebuah tangan besar meraih pergelangan tangan Yuuki—menghentikan aksinya.

Sontak, aku terkaget menengok ke arah pemilik telapak tangan tersebut. Suara itu—suara berat yang sering kudengar.

"Kaname-sama—"

..

_**PLAK**_

..

"Siapa yang menginginkan itu?"

Lagi. Entah keberapa kalinya Kaname-sama menamparku.

Sesegera aku membengkokkan lututku, menempelkannya di ubin yang tak lagi membeku. Aku hanya menatap nanar pada permukaan lantai yang halus—melihat bagaimana wajah dingin Kaname-sama terpantul disana.

Aku—salah lagi, ya?

"Maaf, aku terlalu ikut campur," ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

Kaname-sama dengan singkat dan cepat, hanya melontarkan sebuah kata perintah, membuatku beku—tak lagi dapat membantah.

"Pergi,"

Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah enyah dari sana, tanpa menghadap ke belakang lagi. Kuremat dadaku erat-erat, dengan satu telapak tangan lagi mengusapi pipi yang merah akibat tamparan yang barusan kuterima.

Pipiku perih.

Meskipun tak lebih perih dari dada ini.


End file.
